Discovering Damian
by marine-machine
Summary: Kate and Gibbs have a secret that they are hiding from Tony, who goes to extreme lengths to unearth it. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Discovering Damian**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... I'm just taking the characters for a spin!

Thanks to Kate for all her wonderful editing. Any mistakes are her fault!

* * *

Kate sighed and looked up at the clock. Still an hour till they could leave. It'd been a slow week, the team had caught a case early, but it had turned out to be an accident, so there really wasn't much they could do. Kate had managed to catch-up on and finish all of her paperwork. She'd even found time to have a look over the cold cases that were kept in the filing cabinet.

Putting her hands above her head, Kate entwined her fingers and stretched with a big yawn. She slowly brought her hands back down, glancing at Gibbs whilst doing so. She found Gibbs staring at her, with an emotion in his eyes that almost looked like… no, the man probably didn't know what that was, although, he had been married three times. Before Kate could identify what exactly the emotion was, it was gone as Gibbs realised that she had caught him watching her, and turned back to his work.

"Boss, could we go now? I'm bored," Tony asked from behind his desk.

"I'm sure that game can keep you entertained for another hour, DiNozzo" Gibbs replied without looking up.

"What game?" Tony asked, with a small laugh, trying to deny that he wasn't doing any work.

"The one you've been playing all day" Gibbs answered.

"Oh, come on" Tony scoffed, then conceding defeat, tried to regain some dignity, "I did some work. I, ah, looked over some cold cases."

"Yeah, I know," Gibbs answered, still watching his screen.

"You do?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," Gibbs said as he got up, throwing his empty coffee cup in the bin.

Kate watched Gibbs as he walked out of the bullpen and into the waiting elevator. Frowning slightly, she wondered how he always seemed to time it so he didn't have to wait for the elevator. Kate, Tony and McGee 'worked' in silence for several minutes, trying to keep their minds off of their boredom and impending time to leave the office.

"So, Kate, got anything planned for the weekend?" Tony finally asked, breaking the silence. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna do more paperwork," Kate replied, with a hint of sarcasm.

Tony laughed, "No, really" he insisted. When Kate simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he smirked, "Let me guess, you're gonna watch re-runs of Sex and the City, or watch Julia Robertson in …"

"Actually I have a date" Kate said, looking back at her computer.

"Really?" Tony asked, leaning forward, "Anybody I know?"

"If it was, do you think I would tell you, Tony?" Kate asked.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her and went around to squat in-front of her desk, "You would tell me, wouldn't you? Who is it? Dwayne? He still around? Haven't heard from him for a while."

"Tony, forget it, you don't know the guy" Kate said, exasperated already

"What about Damian?" Tony asked, wriggling his eyebrows

"How do you know about Damian?" Kate asked, looking up from her screen

"Hah, it is!" Tony exclaimed, getting up and leaning on her desk, "I love it when you confide in me, Katie"

"Confide in him about what?" Gibbs asked as he strolled back into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee.

Tony grinned, walking towards Gibbs' desk, "Kate has a date with Damian on the weekend."

Gibbs laughed as he sat down, then cocked his head to the side, "Gotta say, the girl has taste."

"You know him, boss?" Tony asked, frowning.

"Yeah" Gibbs replied with a smirk.

"Ah, Kate, who's Damian?" Tony asked, completely confused.

"You mean you don't know?" Kate asked, managing to keep a straight face Tony gave a small sigh, turning to McGee's desk, "Probie! Do you know who he is?"

"No, Tony, I don't" McGee replied without looking up from what he was doing.

Tony huffed and turned around, narrowing his eyes at Gibbs and Kate, who gave him charming smiles. Slowly he turned back to his desk and sat down, watching them closely.

After playing a game for close to ten minutes, Tony almost hit himself on his head for being so stupid. Grumbling, he did a search on Kate to figure out who her latest date was.

"So, Kate, where does your mystery man work? FBI? A hospital?" Tony casually asked, leaning forward on his desk.

"Kinda had him figured as a marine," Gibbs said offhandedly.

"You would," Kate said to Gibbs, who smiled in response.

"You didn't answer my question," Tony stated, looking between Kate and Gibbs and wondering if there was anything going on between them.

"He's um, unemployed." Kate finally told him.

"Yeah, and you won't find him in any database that you'd think to look, DiNozzo, so may as well quit looking whilst you're ahead," said Gibbs.

"Does Abby know?" Tony asked, "What about Ducky?"

Gibbs and Kate exchanged looks, "Yeah, they know, but they probably won't tell you," Kate said.

"Tony, they're not going to tell you, so why bother?" McGee butted in.

"Because it's fun, Probie, and they've got me curious," Tony replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Tony" Kate said

"Yeah, well I'm not a cat," Tony responded, "So, where are you going?"

"The movies," Gibbs replied.

Tony frowned, trying to lean forward in his chair even more, "Hang-on a sec, what! By that do you just mean, you know where they're going? Or that you're going with them, like … a threesome? Or is it a double-date?"

"Double-date?" Gibbs asked, raising his eyebrow

"Yeah, Gibbs, like when two couples go out somewhere, like the movies, together," Kate explained.

"I know what a double-date is, Kate," Gibbs responded.

"Good to know," Kate said, winking at him.

Tony's frown deepened as he walked around to the front of his desk and sat on the side, "So, you are going to the movies with Kate and Damian?"

"Yeah," Gibbs replied nonchalantly.

"What are you gonna see?" McGee asked.

"Haven't decided yet, not sure what's on," Gibbs responded.

"Oooh, you should go see 'Saw 2'," Abby said as she walked in, "That movie was great."

The team greeted Abby as she walked into the bullpen.

"Abs, who is Damian? Gibbs and Kate won't tell us who he is," Tony whined.

"Oh yeah, you're seeing him this weekend, say hi for me." Abby responded, "McGee, you ready?"

"Just a sec," McGee replied, crawling under his desk to retrieve something.

"We're going to my friend, Johnnie junior's, birthday party." Abby told them

"Johnnie junior? Who old is he?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Twenty-six, twenty-seven tomorrow. But he'll be in Hawaii tomorrow, so we're kinda throwing him a going away/birthday party," Abby replied as McGee got to his feet

"Ah, Hawaii…" Tony said, with a longing look in his eyes.

"Okay, got everything" McGee announced.

"Good, let's go," Abby said, grabbing McGee's hand and dragging him away, shouting goodbyes at everybody.

"Yeah, it's about that time," Gibbs said, consulting his watch, "No need to hang around here any longer, we can have an early day."

Tony watched Kate and Gibbs pack up, "You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"Nope," Gibbs responded, turning off his lamp.

"Kate?" Tony asked, hopefully.

"Nah uh" Kate replied.

Tony watched with a defeated expression as Gibbs strolled off to the elevator, holding the cart open for Kate to join him. Tony frowned, to hell with this! He thought as he gathered his gear and ran out of the bullpen and down the stairs.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review… I'd love to know what you thought of it. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Discovering Damian**

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... I'm just taking the characters for a spin!

Author's Notes: Thank-you for the reviews, I'm glad you all like it...

Thanks to Kate for all her wonderful editing. Any mistakes are her fault!

* * *

Tony parked his car out the front of Kate's house and waited. He'd followed her home, not wanting to let the 'Damian' issue go. The weather was still cooling down from the hot day, leaving the weather to still be reasonably warm. However, Tony felt like he was in a sauna as he was reminded that his air conditioner hadn't been repaired yet. Grumbling to himself, he wound down the window and tried to pass time by deleting messages on his cell. Time passed considerably fast as he lost himself in deleting all of his old messages. After deleting 205 messages, he started to get bored and decided instead to play minesweeper on his PDA. Playing the game helped him relax and get carried away in trying to complete the game in his fastest score.

He got so carried away that he almost missed Gibbs' car pull up into Kate's driveway. Putting away the PDA, Tony watched as Kate came out of the house, standing just outside in the warm air as Gibbs got out of the car and approached her. Both Gibbs and Kate had changed out of the clothes they had been wearing at work and into something more comfortable. Gibbs smiled as he approached Kate, gesturing back to his car, before looking Kate up and down. He said something to Kate, which Tony couldn't make out.

Tony grumbled and got out his binoculars. What he saw next shocked him; Kate and Gibbs had their arms around each other and were kissing passionately. Eventually Gibbs pulled back and made a gesture towards the house, which Kate agreed to. Kate took his hand and allowed herself to be led inside, closing the door behind them.

Tony gaped at the door, trying to work out what he had just witnessed. Kate and Gibbs? In a relationship? For how long? And how had he missed it? How had they even gotten into a relationship with each other? Gibbs was thrice divorced and was so emotionally bottled up and out of touch with his feelings that it wasn't even fathomable. And then there was the age difference, Kate was young enough to be Gibbs' daughter. And not to mention the fact that they were coworkers, not just coworkers though, Kate was Gibbs' subordinate.

Tony continued thinking about the reasons why Kate and Gibbs would not have even thought about having a relationship together. Time passed rapidly as he got lost in his thoughts, the reasons why they wouldn't get together were vast and numerous. Tony shook his head and leaned his head back against the head rest, closing his eyes. Then he realised he still didn't know who 'Damian' was, why would they go out with another guy. As far as he knew, neither Kate, nor Gibbs were into threesomes, it just wasn't their thing. As far as he knew… Tony frowned and looked back at the house. Nah, definitely not their scene… He shook his head, this line of thinking was kinda weird, if not scary, he didn't really want to be thinking about Kate and Gibbs doing… ew!

Tony snapped out of his mindset when he saw another car pull up. He pulled out his binoculars again as the car parked behind Gibbs' in the driveway. The driver's side door opened and a middle-aged man, younger than Gibbs, but older than Tony. He had dark brown hair and looked like he'd come straight from work.

"You must be Damian," Tony mumbled to himself, with a small smile.

He saw the man look towards the door of the house, Tony followed his line of sight and saw Gibbs and Kate come out of the house and walk towards the man. Gibbs and Kate had smiles on their faces, but seemed slightly nervous, not that they showed it. But Tony had been working with them for quite a while, and knew their behavior down to a T. The man shook Gibbs' hand and gave Kate a hug. Tony frowned and watched as the trio talked for a while. Eventually the man gestured to the car and they walked back to the man's car. _Maybe they're going out in his car_, Tony thought.

The man opened the back door and leaned forwards and talked to somebody else.

"So it was a double date," Tony said.

Then the last thing that Tony expected happened, a child who looked to be around ten years old got out of the car. The child rubbed his eyes and yawned, then he seemed to spot Gibbs and Kate. His eyes widened and he gave them both a big hug, before Gibbs picked him up and sat the boy on his hip. The man smiled and looked at his watch, before getting a bag and a pillow out of the car and giving them to Kate. They all exchanged hugs once more and the man got back in his car and reversed out of the driveway. Gibbs' eyes watched as the car drove off, before scanning the rest of the street and resting on Tony's car.

"Oh shit," Tony mouthed, not daring to make a sound.

Gibbs turned to Kate and nodded at Tony's car. The two exchanged looks as Gibbs put the child down and pulled out his cell. Tony didn't need to look at the caller ID on his cell when it rang…

"DiNozzo," he eventually answered.

"Get your ass over here, now!" Gibbs barked on the other end of the cell, before hanging up.

_Shit!_ Tony thought and vaguely wondered what would happen if he just drove off… He entertained that thought for a while before deciding that would be a very bad idea. Sighing, he got out of the car, biting his lip as he crossed the street. As he approached his collegues, Gibbs told Kate to take the kid inside.

"Hi boss," Tony said casually, making sure to stop just out of arms reach.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"Ah, you see…" Tony scratched his head, wondering exactly the same thing, what was he doing here? "There's no real logical explanation of why I'm here. I guess I was curious about that 'Damian' guy" Tony frowned, then pointed at Gibbs, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed and squinted against the setting sun, "You want a coffee?"

"You're offering me coffee?" Tony asked, his frown deepening, "Real coffee? Or that sludge you claim is coffee"

"Coffee, DiNozzo. Normal, full strength _coffee,_" Gibbs stated, walking towards the door. He turned around when he reached the door and looked at Tony, realizing he hadn't moved, "You coming or are you just gonna stand there?"

"Right behind you, boss," Tony replied, running up to the door.

Gibbs smirked and walked inside, "Coffee ready?"

"Yep, just made you a cup," Kate called from the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen where the child was sipping at what was probably a hot chocolate, complete with marshmallows.

Gibbs walked up to Kate, "Thanks, honey," he said with a smile, kissing Kate on her cheek.

"Never thought I'd see the inside of your house, Kate," Tony remarked.

"Neither did I," Kate responded.

Gibbs smirked and walked to the coffee pot, "You want one?" he asked, nodding to the fresh coffee.

Tony frowned, "Is it safe?"

Gibbs smiled, "Of course, I drink it."

"That's what I'm worried about," Tony said.

"It's his 'coffee' if that's what you mean, Tony," Kate interrupted.

"No thanks, I'll pass," Tony told Gibbs.

"Your loss," Gibbs said, downing the rest of his cup and making himself another.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Tony asked.

"Four months, three days," Gibbs responded, without thinking about it.

Tony nodded, "Right. Why? How?"

"Because we're attracted to each other, Tony, and as for 'how', we talked to each other," Kate responded.

"I see," Tony frowned. Tony's train of thought was interrupted when he heard the child sneeze.

"Bless you," Kate told him, with a smile.

"Hmm, that's, um, he's 'Damian'?" Tony asked.

"Yep," Gibbs replied.

"How is he related to you guys? How do you know him?" Tony asked, frowning even more.

"Damian, why don't you go get ready to go to the movies?" Kate suggested to the young boy.

"We're going to the movies? Alright!" the boy exclaimed and ran off.

"Four months ago, we were on our way to a place to pick up a part for the boat. On the way, the car in-front of us was t-boned when another car ran a red light. We stopped to help them. The driver was killed instantly, but we managed the rescue the other passenger before the car exploded into flames." Gibbs explained as soon as Damian was out of ear shot.

"The passenger was Damian?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. The driver was his mum. We waited with him in the hospital, whilst the nurses tried to get hold of his dad. He didn't have any major injuries from the crash or explosion, apart from a broken arm, and the hospital was so full of patients that they discharged him after only a few hours." Kate replied.

"They didn't want him to catch something whilst he was in there," Gibbs explained, "The hospital eventually got in contact with his dad, but he wasn't able to make it until the next day because he was in Canada for work. So we offered to take care of him until his dad could pick him up. We showed our credentials to the hospital staff and gave them our contact details."

"The next day, his dad didn't show up. All flights from Toronto had been canceled due to extremely bad weather. Damian ended being in our care for another 48 hours," Kate added.

"How did you get the time off?" Tony asked.

"It was the end of the weekend, then Kate came down with a '24 hour bug'," Gibbs replied, drinking his coffee.

"Hey, I remember that weekend, you guys turned up with all of those cuts on your faces, and some nasty bruises, from the explosion?" Tony responded.

"Yeah," Gibbs said.

Damian came running into the room, "We going? Are you ready? What are we gonna see? I think Harry Potter is still on. I haven't seen it yet, it's gonna be awesome. Can we seen it, please!"

Gibbs' eyebrows shot through the roof as he tried to process all the questions at the same time, "Yeah, sure buddy, whatever you want to see," he eventually managed.

Kate laughed at Damian's eagerness and Gibbs' reaction, "Hey, Damian, calm down a second, honey. We'll be going in a moment, okay?"

"Okay," Damian agreed, going to stand by the door and trying to contain his excitement

"Who else knows?" Tony asked in a hushed tone.

"Ducky and Abby" Kate replied, "Try keeping anything from those two" she said and rolled her eyes.

"And what about you guys?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"I mean, who knows about your relationship?" Tony clarified.

"Just Ducky," Gibbs responded, "Abby suspects that we are involved, but…" he left the sentence hanging, "We'd appreciate it, if you don't tell anyone. Want to kinda keep this private."

"Your secret's safe with me," Tony responded.

"Good. And Tony?" Gibbs said as he walked to the door, "Nothing changes at work."

"Got it, boss," Tony replied, following Gibbs to the door.

They went outside and Damian ran to the car, hoping into the backseat.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Tony" Kate said as she locked her door.

"Okay, see ya then," Tony said, giving Kate a small hug, "Good on ya."

"For what?" Kate asked

"For getting what you want" Tony responded, turning to Gibbs, "Likewise for you"

"Thanks" Gibbs said, smiling

Tony began walking down the driveway when Kate called back at him. Tony turned around.

"You knew?" she asked

"I knew you guys liked each other, but had been dancing around each other since the day you met," Tony answered, "See you tomorrow."

Kate and Gibbs watched as Tony crossed the road and made his way to his car.

"Come on, Kate, let's go the movies" Gibbs said, going to his own car.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review… I'd love to know what you thought of it. Thanks! 


End file.
